I'm Falling In Love, But It's Falling Apart
by everymomentfadestoblack
Summary: Puck finds himself falling for Beth's mother, no, not Quinn, Shelby, but with Quinn plotting to get Beth back and the obvious student/teacher issues could they make it work? if so, can they make it last?
1. Chapter 1

(**A/N: hi guys! Um since there is a lack of Pelby/Shuck fics I decided to write one. I realize that Puck/Shelby is a very unpopular ship but I consider it one of my OTP's so this is for all you Pelby/Shuck shippers out there reviews are appreciated! And on a side not I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested message me!)**

"If you ever need any help, I'm there for you" Noah said as he reached across the table to grab and hold Shelby's hand. A small smile played across her lips.

"Thank you Noah, I'm so happy you want to be a part of Beth's life."

"I know I just met her, but I love that little girl more then I love myself, which is a real accomplishment, ask anyone" Shelby let out a small giggle,

A comfortable silence fell out the two of them, and they stayed like this for awhile, smiling to themselves, until Shelby snapped out of her daze and quickly remember she was with not only Beth's father but also a student at the school she taught at. She quickly pulled away her hand from Puck's grasp, startling him out of his similar daze.

"I think that maybe you should go, I should go check on Beth" Shelby stood up quickly and left the room just as fast. Puck was left confused and lonely; he got up from his chair and walked toward the door, turning to face Beth's room. He saw Shelby holding her, kissing her tiny head, loving her. He smiled to himself and left, heading home for the night to dream about his daughter and maybe her mother.

The next day at school was a normal one for Puck, he went to his very few classes he actually regularly attended and before he knew it, it was time for glee. Everyone entered one by one and at 3:30 Mr. Schue walked in, ready to start.

"Wait, , where is Mercedes" said Kurt from the back of the room

"And Santana" Puck quickly said after realizing that she to was missing from her usual seat.

"Mr. Schue, a little birdie told me that they have gone and joined Ms. Cochran's group after the Maria fiasco" Rachel said without even waiting for a reply to her raise hand

"What!" most of the club said in unison, Rachel shrugged

Looks of disbelief crossed everyone's faces; they never thought that Santana and Mercedes would betray them like that. Everyone was quite for the rest of practice so Schue let them go early

"I'll get to the bottom of this you guys" he was saying as Puck walked out the door, following the rest of the group.

Puck grabbed Quinn's shoulder as she walked ahead of him to stop her but she continued to walk.

"Quinn slow down and talk to me for a second" she stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"What do you want Puck?" Quinn's voice was like acid

"I want you to come see Beth with me tonight, she looks just like you Quinn, she is beautiful. You need to be a part of her life, not everyone gets this chance after they put their baby up for adoption. I think it's a sign that we are supposed to be parents to her, even if we don't have legal custody. Quinn she needs to know you, you are her biological mother, please don't hurt Beth by not being in her life" Puck had his hand on Quinn's shoulder, she was looking at the ground listening. Puck could have sworn that he saw a tear fall off her face. Quinn discreetly whipped her face and knocked pucks hand off her. She looked up at Puck; her eyes were devoid of emotion.

"Listen here Puck, I want my baby, I want her for myself Shelby will be out of the picture soon enough so I'm going to keep my distance until then" Quinn gave Puck an icy stare, Puck's face turned to pure confusion and anger.

"What are talking about Quinn, what are planning, Quinn you can't do this, you can't take Beth away from Shelby" Puck was pleading with her

"She's my baby, like you said; I won't stop until she's back in my arms" with that Quinn walked away, ignoring Puck who was calling after her. Puck turned nervously and began to walk towards his car, he had no idea what exactly Quinn was capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N: I am so happy that people are enjoying the story so far! Um here is chapter 2, I hope you like it! Comments about anything would be so useful to me seeing as this is only my 2****nd**** fanfic ever. Enjoy!)**

Later that night Puck was at Shelby's door prepared to knock, tonight he was going to help give Beth a bath. Puck was so excited, but the lingering thought of Quinn's words stuck like a tack in the back of his mind. He slowly raised his hand and gave the door three gentle knocks before a Shelby answered. She was in a two sizes too big for her flannel and a pair of black Capri pants.

"Wow, I've never seen you so…. Dressed down" Puck smirked as he walked into the apartment, nothing to himself that Shelby did indeed have make-up on.

"Well I'm obviously not going to wear a Vera Wang to bathe a child Noah, especially Beth, she is a mess in the tub."

"I guess I'm about to see for myself, where is she?" Puck smiled and Shelby pointed towards Beth's room. Puck slowly entered the room and saw Beth in her crib, he walked over and looked down at her little body and he sighed, he couldn't believe he helped create such a beautiful little girl. He was so consumed by his feelings about Beth that he didn't hear Shelby come in behind him.  
>"You're going to be an amazing father to her Noah" she placed her hand on his shoulder<p>

"I just don't want to screw this up, I don't want to hurt her, and Beth is the one thing in my life that I want to get right." Puck reached down and began to hold Beth's little hand. Shelby wanted to hug him, she started to but she stopped, puck was underage, he was a student and she was a teacher.

"We should get her washed so we can get her back to bed" Shelby started to reach into the crib to grab Beth but Puck stopped her.

"I've got her" Puck reached in and picked her up, he held her in his arms and nuzzled his nose against her tiny cheek. Shelby smiled and followed Puck who was suddenly moving towards the bathroom, once there Puck placed Beth in the baby bath seat and turned the water on a very light stream.

"Ok so now what do I do?" Puck asked, wanting to do it all himself, this made Shelby smile.

"Use this cup to slowly pour water over her" Shelby handed Puck a green plastic cup.

Puck did what he was told and Beth giggled and started slapping, it spattered all over Puck and Shelby.

"I told you, she's a handful in the tub"

"I thought you were over exaggerating, ok what do I do now?"

"Take the baby soap and put a little bit on her head, then…"

"Wash it off… let me finish up from here, you go relax"

"Noah, are you sure?" Shelby's tone was playful and concerned.

"Positive" Puck turned back to Beth, who was again splashing water everywhere

Shelby left the bathroom and went to her room to change into her pajamas; after she was done she went and took a seat on the couch. A few moments later a soaking wet puck emerged from the bathroom with Beth wrapped in her baby robe. He took her into the room and ten minutes later emerged, turning the light out as he left. He saw Shelby on the couch with a book in her hands and he went over to join her

"Nope, you are not sitting on my couch soaking wet." She said looking up form her book, raising an eyebrow

"What do you suppose I do then? I want to stay for a while and make sure Beth doesn't wake up"

Shelby thought for a moment.

"Go put your shirt in the dryer then, it seems to be the wettest thing" Shelby pointed towards a door in the kitchen and Puck went to it, leaving the door open as he removed his shirt. Shelby tried not to watch she tired to pull her eyes away from the younger mans body, but she couldn't. He threw the shirt in and soon after closed the door, much to Shelby's dismay.

Puck soon emerged but Shelby didn't notice, she was too busy scolding herself for looking at Puck they way she just had. She snapped out of it when she felt someone plop down on the couch next to her, she jumped.

"Noah you scared the living daylights out of me" Shelby said, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, but at least I'm dry now" Puck swung his arm over the back of the couch

"That's true; at least my couch is safe"

Puck laughed and Shelby let out a small giggle as well. Shelby was startled for the 2nd time that night by the phone ringing, she got up quickly and went to answer it but she got there and picked the phone up, the batteries fell out with a thud.

"Damn" Shelby said scrabbling to pick up the batteries off the floor; Puck entered the kitchen behind her.

"Need some help?"

"I can't get the back to stay on" Shelby said handing puck the phone; she dropped the back as she was handing it and they both went down to retrieve it. When they both were preparing to stand up they were face to face, so close that Puck could smell the glass of wine she had at dinner on her breath. Shelby breathed in the scent of his aftershave; she never wanted to leave that spot. Her mind was racing.

_Shelby, he is a student not only that he is the father of the little girl you adopted, your old enough to be his mother, he is a student, you are a teacher_

She quickly stood up, snatching the phone away from Puck.

"You should go, it's a school night, I can handle Beth."

"Are you sure? I can stay; it's not a big dea…." Puck was interrupted by a fast talking Shelby

"No it's fine; I'll see you at school tomorrow"

Shelby scurried off to her room. Puck snapped the back of the phone back on before leaving Shelby's apartment for the second time this week, totally confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: chapter 3! To answer some question I will be introducing other characters soon, I just need to get myself comfortable with writing their personalities. I hope you like this chapter, the criticism and advice I've gotten so far has been so helpful so thank you everyone for that. I would love more opinions and advice; I am starting to feel really comfortable with writing this story so I hope it shows!) **

At school a week later, Puck was determined to get to the bottom of what Quinn was planning, so he spent all of the one class they had together trying to convince her to talk to him. Quinn was stubborn and Puck knew that, but she still had to have some feeling for him left in her heart. Once in English, Puck did all he could to get Quinn's attention.

"Come on Quinny; let's just talk, like old times sake"

"Quinn remember all the great times we had, I just want to talk"

"Let's go get some coffee Quinn" he did this repeatedly for the entire class period and before long Quinn turned to him, red with anger.

"I swear to god Puck if you don't shut up…." Puck had never seen Quinn so angry

"Just talk to me after school, The Lima Bean, we can ditch glee for awhile" Quinn thought over the proposal in her mind before giving a small nod.

"Fine, you're buying" Quinn quickly turned back to facing the teacher, giving Puck a mouthful of hair in the process

He spit it out and sat back in his chair, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done.

After school Puck waited by his car for Quinn, he assumed she would be driving her since Quinn didn't have a car of her own.

Puck waited and waited and twenty minutes after school let out Quinn sauntered out, her floral sundress swaying in the breeze. For a moment Puck missed her, he missed being with Quinn, but that moment passed as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Can we just go and get this over with" Puck assumed it was a rhetorical question since Quinn didn't give him time to answer. She quickly pulled open the door to Puck's truck and slammed the door with such force Puck could have sworn her felt the ground shake. He dropped his head, momentarily regretting ever being with Quinn, if he hadn't been such a sex-crazed teen all this having to deal with her would have been avoided. Then, as quickly as the thought came it was gone because Puck remember Beth, and how beautiful and perfect she turned out to be. Puck got in the car and started the engine; they drove the ten minutes to The Lima Bean in silence. Quinn spoke the first words in what felt like hours.

"You know what I want" was all she said before scampering off to find them a table. Puck ordered and waited for their coffees and soon joined Quinn at a little table in the back corner of the coffee shop.

Puck handed Quinn and she didn't give so much as a nod in thanks. Puck sat in the chair across from Quinn's and she rolled her eyes, clearly not wanting to be there.

"Quinn, I don't know what you were talking about the other day but…. You do understand that you can't have Beth back, she is adopted and that's it. We are so lucky that Shelby even wants us in her life but you're totally screwing it up. Shelby is so good to her, Quinn, she needs you….." Puck leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee.

Quinn sat expressionless for a few moments.

"You have no idea what it's like to carry a child in you for nine months and then have to hand it over to a complete stranger and then have her stroll back into your life months later, taunting you. She is mine." Quinn wiped a tear from her cheek

"Quinn, Shelby is her mother..." Puck was cut off

"Don't you dare say she is her mother, I am her mother, She's mine and I will get her back" Quinn rose quickly, striding towards the door so fast she almost knocked over a entering couple. She quickly pushed the door open and stormed out of sight.

Puck sighed, wishing he could be sure that Quinn was just talking. Old Quinn would have never done anything so drastic, but this new Quinn, well, Puck had no idea what she was actually capable of. Puck sat alone at his table with his coffee and thought, for a long time. He knew what he had to do, he had to tell Shelby, he had to protect her and Beth.

Meanwhile, back at school Shelby was practicing with her new show choir, or rather, her new diva squad. The entirety of the so far fifty minute was spent with Sugar Motta butchering a Katy Perry song. The rest of the group was fighting; Santana and Mercedes both believed they were entitled to the lead in their first group number.

"I have a better range then you Santana" Mercedes said, he and Santana were in each others faces.

"In your dreams Aretha, I obviously have the voice for the song"

Shelby zoned out, she though about Beth, then she prayed that she wouldn't turn out like some of the girls she knows at this school. Then, Shelby's mind wandered where it hadn't gone in about a week. _Puck. _She had done her best to avoid him and for the most part it worked. She hadn't thought about him at all, it was just a silly little crush that has already passed and she was content. She was going to focus on Beth and be like a parenting mentor to Puck. She wasn't sure how it would all work out but all she knew was that she didn't need a scandal.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I can't believe I'm on chapter four already! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope I wrote the other characters well. The whole Beth this I have going on here is to bring Shelby and Puck closer as well as get the Quinn storyline going. Anyway again comments and suggestions are so helpful. ENJOY!)**

The week of Homecoming was fast approaching and the entire student body of WMHS was abuzz. Puck walked down the newly decorated hallway on his way to Economics the following day. Posters of every size and shape lined the walls, advertising the dance and game. Puck decided to find out what was happening so he stopped in front of a large red one, with words written in black marker.

_Love under Starlight_

_ October 13th_

_ $8/Single $12/Couple_

_ On sale tomorrow_

Puck sighed and turned on his heels to continue on his way. The dance was exactly a month away, and to be honest Puck really had no desire to go, he would much rather spend the night with Shelby and Beth. He arrived at Mr. Roland's classroom and took his usual seat next to Finn. Finn turned towards him and smiled.

"So, have you seen the homecoming posters?"

"It's kind of hard not to considering ever inch of free wall space is covered in them"

"That's true, Rachel screamed when she saw them this morning" Finn smiled, as if he were recalling a memory. Finn was about to continue talking when Mr. Roland walked in.

"Ladies, gentlemen, rodents and amphibians, be quiet and lets learn about market demand schedules." The class let out a collective sigh and took out their variously colored notebooks. Puck zoned out as usual and his mind drifted to Beth... and then to Shelby.

_Stop that puck, get a grip._

Puck shook away the thought and before her knew it Finn was waving his hand in his face.

"Puck, man, snap out of it, it's time to go."

Puck stood up from his seat. They were headed to lunch, puck usually spent it in the library looking at pictures of Beth these days but today Finn had convinced him to go.

They arrived at the apparent "glee table" which already had Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Santana seated at it. Puck took a seat next to Kurt since he knew the empty chair next to Rachel was reserved for Finn.

"Well, nice to see you rejoin the land of the living Puckerman." Santana said glumly, Brittany was out sick.

Puck shrugged and looked down at the coke he had bought on his way over to the table.

"So, Puck how's Beth?" Kurt asked, finally removing his head from Blaine's shoulder.

Puck looked up, surprised anyone asked

"She's fine, perfect; actually… do you want to see a picture?"

Kurt's face lit up and his furiously shook his head yes. Puck retrieved his cell phone out of his pocked and opened his gallery to his favorite picture of him, Beth, and Shelby before handing the phone over to Kurt.

Kurt squeaked and turned the phone towards Blaine who smiled.

"She is adorable Puck! You, Beth and look like a little family"

Puck laughed but in all honesty the idea of being a family with Beth and Shelby didn't sound like a half bad idea.

"Yeah man, she is a cutie" Finn said

Puck was unaware that Kurt had given the phone the Finn, who was now turning it slightly so Rachel could have a clear view and she also squeaked.

"Aw Finn, I can't wait until we have kids of out own" she was serious

Finn almost spit the sip of soda he took out all over Kurt and Blaine and everyone laughed, even Santana, who up until this point was just aimlessly moving her fork through her uneaten salad.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked

"Nothing Rach" Finn lightly kissed the top of her head and all was forgiven.

"So when are you hanging with Beth again?" Finn asked

"I'm heading to Shelby's at around eight"

Puck saw Finn and Blaine exchange a glance.

"Puck, what would you say to a mini Halo tournament after school, only until you head to Shelby's?" Blaine asked as he rested his chin on his hands

Puck considered it for a moment

"I'm in"

Later that night, at around 7:45 Puck exited the Hudson/Hummel house; he got his ass kicked by Blaine and Finn. Puck had left his phone in the car, by the time he realized it he was already into the game. Puck got into his car, excited to see Beth, he picked up his phone and noticed the screen

_3 missed calls _

_Shelby x3_

_1 NEW VOICE MAIL_

_Shelby_

Puck put the phone to his ear, assuming that Shelby had to cancel for some reason. He typed in the pass code for his mailbox and waited until it went thought. He was hit unexpectedly with Shelby crying

"Noah, its Shelby… Beth is in the hospital"

Puck didn't wait for the rest of the message; he dropped the phone and started speeding towards Lima Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: hey guys! I have no idea how I wrote this so fast, I guess I was just inspired. It is also a bit longer then the previous chapters! I hope you like what's happening here... I wonder what Quinn will do? Is Puck in love? Is Shelby? What do Puck's friends really notice? I guess you will have to wait and see! Thanks for all the comments too btw, they are so helpful to me so keep them coming! Without further a due I give you the continuation of IFILBIFA!)**

Puck rushed through the automatic sliding doors of Lima Hospital ten minutes later. He ran up to the admittance desk, out of breath from running the entire length of the parking lot.

"Beth…. Cochran…." Puck struggled to say between breaths, he leaned down to open up his lungs.

"Noah…"

Puck turned at the sound of Shelby's voice and stride towards her, engulfing her in his arms when he got there.

"She was fine and then she started convulsing and I didn't know what to do…" puck stopped her by pushing her face into his shoulder

"You didn't do this Shelby; she will be fine, just think positive" Puck rubbed her head to comfort her.

They sat down and they waited. An hour later Shelby was asleep and Puck was messing with his phone when someone stormed into the hospital loudly. Puck got up to see what was happening and he saw a small blond yelling at the admissions desk clerk. Puck recognized Quinn's voice almost immediately

"Where is Shelby Cochran" she screamed turning slightly.

She suddenly snapped her neck to the left and saw Puck standing, watching her, she took off towards him.

"You're here with her, she did this to her Puck and you very well know it"

Puck looked to the left, he didn't realize Shelby woke up, her jaw was clenched.

"I didn't do anything to her Quinn, it started suddenly, I… I... don't know why." Shelby looked like she was going to cry again but then her expression hardened "you have no right to tell me what I did and didn't do to my daughter, that's right Quinn, mine, you refuse to be a part of her life"

Puck smiled, he had never been so happy and proud to have Shelby raise his daughter. Quinn was speechless, she had no idea how to respond to that but Puck also noticed a devious glint in her eye, and she was going to say something, assumingly stupid, when a doctor suddenly appeared out of the ER doors. He held a chart in front of his face.

"Can I have the parents of Beth Cochran?" he said, his loud, boisterous voice echoing through the waiting room.

"Here" Puck, Quinn and Shelby all said at the same time, earning strange, sideways glances.

The doctor approached them all with a confused look on his face.

"Hello, Beth is fine she's sleeping in nursery right now, she has a seizure brought on by an ear infection. From, what we can tell there was no permanent damage cause but for the next year it would be best to bring her to bi-monthly check-ups. If you head over to the payment department on the second floor you can get all the paperwork done and be out of here within the hour" The doctor smiled a kind smile

Puck and Shelby thanked him profusely; Quinn on the other hand tuned on her heel and stormed out of the hospital, but not before puck caught the mischievous grin on her face. Puck and Shelby made their way up to the second floor to start filling out the mountains of paperwork. About halfway through the pile, Shelby turned to Puck.

"Thank you for being here with me Noah, I don't think I would have handled all of this alone… and then Quinn…"

Puck raised his hand to stop Shelby from talking

"Of course, Shelby I owe you so much for letting me in Beth's life, I love that little girl more then anything. Anything you need, ever, you tell me and I will do it. You are so good to her, don't let Quinn make you doubt that, you are the best thing that could have happened to Beth" Shelby had tears brimming her eyes.

Shelby nodded softly and they both turned back to the paperwork, she would occasionally look over, as if to make sure he was still there. After about a half hour of continuous writing they were finished, they headed towards the nursery to retrieve Beth and her prescription. The nurse picked her up and showed Beth to them through the window

"This reminds me of the day she born, when I held her for the first time…" Shelby said, not aiming her words towards anyone in particular.

Puck smiled but then it lowered into a frown, that was the day he lost Beth… Shelby gained her and he lost her. The nurse emerged with Beth in her arms and a prescription bottle in her pocket, she handed Beth to Shelby. She took bottle out of her pocket.

"Put a teaspoon of this in her bottle 3 times a day until it's gone, it should clear up the infection in no time. If you have any problems call ."

Shelby nodded and cradled Beth, she kissed her head

"I love you Bethy, daddy Puck loves you too… do you want to carry her out?" Shelby asked still rocking Beth in her arms

"Sure" Puck said, kind of surprised Shelby asked

Shelby gently handed Beth over and they began to depart the hospital. Outside, Puck stopped and looked at Beth for a long moment.

"I love you little girl" he gave her a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the head before giving her back to Shelby so she could strap her into her seat.

Shelby turned out of the backseat after Beth was in securely

"Thank you again Noah, I think we should let her get a bit better before you see her again… Saturday?"

"Saturday is fine… I'll see you soon, bye bye Beth" Puck waved at his daughter through the window as they pulled away.

Shelby's mind raced, she didn't want to keep Puck from Beth for a full 4 days but if the fluttering of her heart was any indication, it was for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: i am so sorry for the super late update! i have have severe writers block :( anyway i hope you like this chapter, i have big things in store for our dear Shuck. Enjoy the chapter, comments are the most helpful thing ever by the way 3)**

On Friday, Finn's nagging about homecoming reached an all time high. Instead of joining Rachel at lunch today Finn decided to spend it with puck in the library. Puck hadn't seen Beth in almost four days and to be honest, it was killing him. Puck had been in a funk since that night at the hospital, he was becoming rather annoying too. He texted Shelby constantly to check up and Beth and every time the answer was the same.

"Puck, dude, you have to come, the whole club is renting a limo and we are going to go together."

"Finn, I would rather spend the night with Beth, Saturday is the only day Shelby lets me stay past midnight with her." Puck said as if was common knowledge.

Finn let out an annoyed sigh, Puck understood why he was upset, and he just wanted his best friend back. Puck at that moment decided that he would at least attempt to get back to his normal self.

"I'll think about it" Puck said quickly, Finn's face lit up.

"Thanks dude, so how are you?"

Puck was rather shocked that Finn was actually asking about his feeling, that normally wasn't Finn's sort of thing. Puck wasn't sure how much he should tell Finn. Does he tell him about his feeling about Beth? His possible feelings towards Shelby? Puck honestly didn't know how much to tell Finn and luckily for him Kurt and Blaine wandered in a few seconds later, saving him from answering. They spotted Puck and Finn and made a beeline for them, taking the two empty seats when they arrived.

"So we hear from Santana that the other night at the hospital Shelby and Quinn had a showdown in the waiting room." Blaine said with obvious doubt in his voice.

"We figure it's just Santana being Santana, making it into something it wasn't, but we figured we'd ask." Kurt lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"That is not what happened. Quinn came in causing a scene and Shelby wouldn't take so she snapped at her… sorry boys, no girl fighting or bloodshed.

Puck sighed, he was very defensive when it came to Shelby these days, and how did Santana even know about what went down at the hospital.

"See Blaine, I figured it was just her being dramatic, Shelby has enough common sense to not touch a student."

"It is a bit disappointing." Blaine shrugged

"So has Finn sold you on homecoming yet?" Kurt casually asked.

"Your all in on this aren't you?"

"Puck, we understand that you want to spend all the time you can with Beth but you have to remember your still a teenager, have some fun with your friends while you still can" Blaine spoke up, he missed game nights with Puck and Finn

"I…. you guys…" Puck began to say but the bell sounded, dismissing them to 5th period

Kurt, Blaine and Finn were all standing to leave, Puck make a quick decision.

"I'll come"

They were right, Puck was still a kid and he might as well enjoy being a dumb high school student while he still can. Puck stood up, and Finn gave him a pat on the back.

"Yes, that's my boy, we knew you come around"

Puck quickly fell into step with him friends, he was going to have a great night a homecoming, he knew it.

…

Later that night Puck was once again on Shelby's doorstep, he was finally going to see Beth after being away from her almost a week. Shelby opened the door and Puck rushed past her to Beth's room without so much as a hello. Once in her room, Puck picked Beth up and attacked her with kisses.

"Daddy missed you Bethy, Daddy missed you so much" Puck planted a long, loving kiss on the top of her head.

Puck hadn't noticed Shelby come in, she was leaking against the door frame when Puck finally noticed her.

"Sorry, I just missed her so much."

"No reason to explain Noah, you had become accustomed to seeing her every other night so not seeing her for a week must have been upsetting" Shelby knowingly smiled

Puck carried Beth to the living room where he and Shelby played with her well past Beth's bedtime. They played until Beth literally fell asleep sitting up. Puck carried her off to her crib and when he returned he found Shelby on the couch with a glass of wine. Puck walked over the couch and plopped down next to her.

"That little girl is perfect" Puck said, directing his answer to no one in particular.

"She's like a little angel" Shelby rested he head against the back of the couch, her and Puck sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So, are you going to the homecoming dance…. To chaperone I mean" Puck asked Shelby, his voice a little too hopeful.

"They asked me, I said I didn't know. I'd have to get a sitter for Beth and it would probably be more trouble then its worth. Who are you going with?" Shelby asked, did Puck detect a bit of jealousy in her voice?

"Just the Glee kids, they all rented a limo apparently" Puck shrugged "They finally convinced me today to go; I was going to spend the night over here with Beth"

"It's good that your going, spend time with your friends and enjoy your teen years. Life can change in an instant. Case in point, that little girl in there"

Puck nodded, he understood exactly what Shelby was saying, he had to live his life while it was still his own. Puck leaned in to hug Shelby, and the hug lasted longer then was normally acceptable but neither one of them wanted to ever let go.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: I am reallying trying to write longer chapters, I am so sorry these are so short. But here is chapter 7, I hope you like it or love it, I'm so excited to write the homecoming scene… something big happens…!**

**P.S.: how about that Shuck kiss on Glee Tuesday! I screamed, not even going to lie to you guys :) **

Saturday afternoon was one big blur for Puck. Finn and Blaine picked him up at 2pm to go and get things ready for the dance. The first stop was the tuxedo shop to pick up their suits, since Puck wasn't going until yesterday he had his fingers crossed they would have an extra lying around for him. Rodney, the owner of Rod's Tux, just so happened to have a simple suit lying around, and Puck jumped at it. Finn's was also a plain, but still chic and black with a white undershirt. Blaine on the other hand emerged from the fitting room with a bright magenta shirt on under a white suit jacket.

"Dude what are you wearing?" Puck said laughing as Blaine walked out

"Kurt ordered it for me… he said it extravagant, I should have known better then to think he was exaggerating" Blaine frowned a little, he didn't like being overly flamboyant.

"It's still a nice suit, and it looks really good on you" Finn said, trying to remain positive.

"I guess your right, I look….. Spiffy" Blaine smiled, satisfied with his new found liking of the suit.

"ok we should get changed and get back to these errands, we have" Finn looked at his watch "5 hours until we get the limo"

The boys quickly changed and paid for their suits before returning to Puck's truck and heading towards the florist.

The boys arrived at Lima Florists a half an hour later due to the traffic backup caused by a car accident. Once they arrived they joined a line that was out the door and wrapping around the building, it was full of boys from McKinley and Carmel High. Finn begins to grow impatient after twenty minutes of waiting and sends Blaine to see what was taking so long, he returns a few minutes later,

"guys Mike is up front, and said we can get in line with him" Blaine said leading the way, he was right, Mike had only three people in front of him

"Hey Mikey, thanks for letting us in dude, this line is ridiculous." Finn said patting his back in a friendly way.

"Dude I know, I've been in it for over an hour"

The boys easily fell into small talk and before they knew it, they were up. Mike decided to speak for the group.

"Hudson, Chang, and Anderson" Mike smiled but then quickly had an after thought "oh and Lopez too"

"Why are you picking up Santana's corsage?" Finn asked, he was certain that Burt had just fixed Santana's car last week.

"He brother is back from OSU for the weekend and is using it" Mike informed.

Soon the man returned with four boxes, the paid and exited the crowded shop before looking at what was inside.

"Perfect" Finn said, pulling out a delicate white lily with a gold bow.

The rest of the boys looked down satisfied and said their goodbyes before parting ways. Blaine left with Mike, in order to avoid seeing Kurt until tonight. The first half of the ride back to the Hudson-Hummel residence was silent, until Finn spoke up.

"So, are you meeting anyone tonight?"

"Nope, I'm just going to have fun with my friends" Puck shrugged.

"You can dance a dance with Rachel if you want" Finn smiled "so is Shelby coming?"

Why on earth did Finn keeping bringing Shelby up? Did he know?

"Not sure, she said she wanted to stay home with Beth" Puck sounded disappointed and prayed that Finn didn't pick up on that.

The remained of the drive was silent. When they arrived in front of the Hudson-Hummel house, Kurt came running out the door, a look of disappointment crossed his face when he realized Blaine wasn't with them.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt was visibly upset.

"We ran into Mike at the florist, he lives closer to him so they left together." Puck said out the window to Kurt as Finn exited the car.

"I'll see you guys tonight!" Puck waved out the window as he back out of the driveway. Kurt and Finn grew smaller and smaller in his rearview mirror.

…

Puck was the last one picked up that night since him A.) Was dateless and B.) Lived closest to the school. Puck didn't even have to be told his friends were outside, he could tell by the loud laughter he heard outside his window and the obnoxious amount of horn honking. Puck kissed his mother and sister good night and exited out into the night. The limo was long and black, Puck was impressed that Finn had picked out such a nice one. he quickly slid in and said hello to all his friends, they all looked gorgeous and in love, Puck felt like a extra wheel being the only dateless one of the group but he didn't care, he was just excited to be out with his friends and having fun. He didn't want to think about Shelby or Beth tonight but the lingering hope that she would show up made Puck grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**(hello readers! This update came much sooner then I originally planned but I just had to get the idea out, this may be the longest chapter I've ever written! Um this is the Homecoming dance, it is obviously mostly Puck and Shelby and well… I think you'll enjoy the end :D reviews on this chapter in particular would mean a lot, I would love to know what you guys think of how this chapter turned out! The next chapter will be up asap, I need to figure out what direction I want to go from here. Oh and I had a PM sent to me about tumblr, mine is ifellintopieces and if you want to say something about the story on there and want me to see it, tag it everymomentfadestoblack. Other then that…. ENJOY!)**

When Puck and the rest of the group arrived at the homecoming dance they were pleasantly surprised by how nice the gym looked. Everyone ran off with their respectable dates, leaving Puck to fend for himself. He watched his friends as they scattered to various parts of the gym, Puck looked for Quinn in the crowed but he assumed she wouldn't show up. His eyes wandered from couple to couple, all in various stages of romance and he smiled as he thought about Beth going to her homecoming dance one day. Puck suddenly felt a pair of hands on his shoulders; he let out a small screech of surprise.

"Whoa, dude sorry it's only me" Puck turned to see Finn standing behind him with a grin on his face

"My god, you scared me" Puck took a deep breath "what are you doing, why are you not with Rachel"

"I saw you over here dateless and to be honest you look a bit lovesick, you need to have some fun. Come on lets go do the funky chicken or something"

"No I'm fine dude, I'll make my way to the dance floor to bust a move eventually" Puck did a little jig to satisfy Finn enough to make him leave

"Alright man, if I don't see you in the floor by…" he looked at his watch "nine-thirty we are going to have an issue" Finn slapped Puck on the back and then ran off the Rachel who was dancing with Kurt and Blaine.

Puck decided to go check out the scene at the punch table, it was much livelier then the corner he had previously stuck himself in. He poured himself a drink and looked around again, his eyes wandered towards the entrance and he was rendered speechless. At the entrance stood Shelby, in a sleek black dress, with a red ribbon wrapped around her waist, she was beautiful. Puck couldn't take his eyes off of her as he watched her go over and talk to some of the other chaperones. Puck considered going over to join his friends, but he couldn't take his eyes off Shelby, he was a master at not letting people know what he was staring at. Finn waved Puck over to join, but he shook his head no. A slow song began to play and everyone paired up to dance. Santana ran over to and asked him to dance, this was Puck's chance. He walked across the gym over to where most of the chaperones stood; he stood in front of Shelby and stuck his hand out

"Would you like to dance Ms. Cochran?"

Shelby was hesitant for a moment, until she saw other students and teachers dancing; she reached out and took his hand.

"Why thank you Noah, I would love too"

Puck lead her to the dance floor that was packed with students and teachers alike, Puck looked to his left and even saw Principal Figgins dancing with Brittany. He smiled has he placed his hands around her waist, she reached up her arms and wrapped them around his neck. They began to sway back and forth for a few moments in silence.

"You look beautiful tonight Shelby, I glad you decided to come tonight" Puck smiled

"I figured I should do my duty and keep and eye on things, besides, I needed a night out"

They danced for the remainder of the song, but kept the stepping on her feet a minimum. And at the last note she spun her around and dipped her low, receiving a round of applause from everyone, including coach Sylvester. Puck brought her back up on her feet and let go slowly.

"Where did you learn to do that Noah?"

"To be honest I have no clue"

A faster song began to play and Shelby exited the dance floor, returning to the group of teachers. Puck felt something, in his heart; it was like it hurt him to see her leave. Puck decided the best thing to do was to join Finn and Rachel, so he spent the rest of the night with them, having the time of his life at his senior homecoming, but the one thing that he couldn't do was stop himself from sporadically looking Shelby's way. She was so beautiful, and every time they momentarily locked eyes, Puck felt his heart flutter. Puck knew exactly what this feeling was, he felt it once for Quinn, and once for Lauren, he knew what this meant. Puck had to talk to her; he had to tell her because the realization hit him like a slap in the face. The dance ended and students filed out in herds, Puck decided to stay back and let his friends head home, he wanted to talk to Shelby. Puck was the last to exit the gym; he waited by the door until Shelby was out the door. The Parking lot was now basically deserted.

"Hey Shelby…" he followed after her "you want to go for walk?"

"I don't know Puck, it's late, I really should get home to Beth…." Shelby looked around for a moment and then nodded "ok, a short one"

"Awesome" Puck said as he linked his arm in Shelby's as they walked along the sidewalk that lead away from the school.

"So did you have fun tonight with your friends?" Shelby asked as the distance between them and the school grew.

The Lima streets were dead at this time of night, especially since most of the teens were home or at the homecoming after parties.

"Yeah, I missed them; I really have been so preoccupied with Beth that I kind of let them fall into the background."

"It's good that you found them again" Shelby smiled in the dark

"They could have forgotten about me, but they didn't, I am so lucky" Puck said, he had never been so open with anyone in his life.

"Your lucky Noah, you have an amazing life, and one day you will make a great husband and father… never give up, ok?" Puck could sense Shelby's inner teacher was the one talking to him.

"I won't Shelby…. Beth is probably the main reason for that."

"Your perfect with her, Noah, she is so lucky to have you… so am I really" Shelby stopped walking and looked at the ground "We should head back"

"Why?" Puck said, his eyes sparkled when he looked at her. Puck made a bold move and wrapped his arm around Shelby's waist. "What's wrong?"

"I…." Shelby broke away from Puck's grip "I don't know what I'm doing… the way I feel… I'm not supposed to feel this way." Shelby paced back and forth, her heals clacking with every step

"Shelby calm down" Puck said trying to get close to her

"You can't see Beth anymore, I can't be around you, and this is not right, we…"

Shelby was cut off by Puck lips suddenly being crashed to hers, she almost fell over with the amount of force Puck put into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed for what seemed like forever, it felt so right. Puck was the first to pull back, he just looked at her. Shelby looked at him, until the realization of what they just did hit her, she ran off back towards her car.

"Shelby….Wait" Puck called after her but she didn't even look back. Puck began his walk home smiling… and the tingle left by Shelby's lips kept him smiling through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: ok guys hello! I love you all so much! Ok this is a bit late, I'm in my senior year of high school so I've had a lot of school work and on top of that I have writers block. This is not what I originally planned for this chapter but I decided to hold off them getting together for a bit longer just to tease you guys hehe! I am so evil, sorry! Anyway, I hope you like this! I'm really trying to incorporate Finn more but I don't know if I'm writing him well… ok I'm babbling, thanks for all the comments and stuff, I really appreciate! Ok enjoy and let me know what you think!)**

Finn came over to Puck's house early the next morning; Puck was woken up by his loud banging on the door. Puck dragged himself out of bed slowly, not bothering to put pants on. He unenthusiastically pulled the door open, Finn looked chipper, and Puck was too tired to deal with chipper this morning.

"You look like you were hit by a truck" Finn said as he plopped down on the couch in Puck's living room.

Puck went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, he did actually feel like he was hit by a truck. He turned on the coffeemaker and re-entered the living room, taking a seat at the other end of the couch. Puck pulled his phone out of his pocket; he didn't even remember putting it there. Puck was up all night texting and trying to get Shelby to pick up the phone. When they kissed last night it was like an explosion, Puck had never felt something so right. She was ignoring him, which he figured she would after her reaction.

"Yeah, I feel that way too" Puck leaned his head back onto the cushion; he reached up his hands and slowly rubbed his temples in circles.

"So, what went down last night, after we all left I mean." Finn turned to face Puck

Puck froze, what should he say? If he told Finn about what happened with Shelby he would surely blab about it to Rachel.

"Nothing just went for a walk, decided to clear my head" Puck hoped his voice sounded convincing.

"Yeah, and you weren't alone"

Puck panicked, had Finn seen him with Shelby?

"What do mean dude?" Puck was impressed with how steady he was keeping his voice, maybe he should be an actor.

"You were obviously on that walk with a bottle of Jack" Puck sighed in relief, Finn thought he got drunk. Thinking that was better then knowing the truth, that he was a mess over Shelby

"Yeah man, you caught me" Puck said quickly as he got up and went to pour himself a coffee, he returned a few minutes later.

"So what's on our agenda today?" Finn was certainly poking his nose into Puck's life a lot more the usual.

"I was planning on not getting out of bed for the rest of my life, but you already ruined that" Puck and Finn laughed as if it was a joke but Puck was actually serious. "What about you?"

"I'm going to Rachel's, her dads invited me to lunch, speaking of" Finn looked at his watch "I should get going, they hate tardiness"

Finn was gone a few minutes later, Puck wanted to go back to sleep but it was too late, he was up. He flipped on the TV but couldn't focus on it for more then a few minutes. Puck's mind kept wandering to the previous night and wouldn't stop… he knew what he had to do. He went to his room, grabbed his keys, and was out the door and up the street less the five minutes later.

…

Puck found himself outside of Shelby's door twenty minutes later contemplated whether he should knock or not. It seemed like a good idea oh his way there but now that he was outside, he wasn't sure. Puck wasn't given the chance to decide because the door swung open, a stunned looking Shelby stood on the other side, garbage bag in her hand.

"Noah, I wasn't expecting you" Shelby's tone was cold and distant

"Would it had matter of you were?" Puck's voice came off a lot meaner then he had intended. "I'm sorry, I….. I had to see you, can we talk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Noah, I think you should go." Puck had never seen or imagined that they Shelby could be so cold

"Shelby, can you please just listen to me?" Puck's voice was louder then he intended it to be.

Shelby looked around and grabbed Puck, pulling him into the apartment.

"Are you out of your mind? What if someone heard you?" Shelby said as she slammed the door shut

"At this point I don't care, Shelby just listen to me for five minutes then if you want I'll never bother you or…" Puck swallowed painfully "Beth, ever again"

Shelby gave a slight, almost unnoticeable nod.

"Since the day you came back to Lima I had this feeling that I just couldn't place. Then, you tell Quinn and I that you want us to be a part of Beth's life and I was just so happy. A few weeks ago I started to realize what the feeling I had might be and what happened last night reassured me that I'm not crazy. Shelby…. I love you, I honestly do. I didn't mean for it happen it just sort of did, your smart and beautiful and an amazing mother to Beth. You're everything I could ever want and more. We could be like a real family, and since I'm her biological father we could… this could work. Ok, I'm finished" Puck stood motionless and waited for Shelby to show any sign of a reply.

A look that bordered between shock and disbelief covered her face. She slightly moved her lips when Beth began to cry in the other room; Shelby disappeared into Beth's room. Beth stopped crying and a minute later Shelby stood in front of Puck again.

"You need to leave Noah, I'm sorry" Shelby walked off to her room and slammed the door; Puck could have sworn he heard her lightly crying.

Puck closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed before turning on his heel and leaving the apartment. He got in his car and began his trip home, his thoughts were racing.  
>Puck had never felt so miserable, but then again he had never truly experienced heartbreak until this very moment.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: a quick note for you guys, I really appreciate the reviews, they are so helpful, they are helping me make this story the best it can be. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer then my others but I don't see you guys complaining about that! I promise I'll get the Glee kids involved more soon, and maybe I'll have a little romance for Shelby, someone other then Puck… hmmm we will have to see, anyway enjoy! I love you all so much!)**

Puck had to face it, he was depressed. He hadn't seen Beth in almost two weeks and whenever he tried to talk to Shelby she would ignore him or run off and hide. Puck was sitting a secluded corner table in the cafeteria Friday morning, staring at picture of himself with Beth and Shelby. Those were better days, back before he fucked everything up by telling her how he felt.

"Shelby Cochran report to the main office at this time" the heavily accented voice of Principal Figgins said over the intercom.

Puck's head snapped up and he gave the speaker a questioning look, what did Figgins want with Shelby? Puck decided he wanted to find out so he headed toward the main office and hide in the adjacent bathroom until Shelby was in. She walked in and was waved to Figgins office by the front desk secretary, Louise. Puck entered the office and walked right up to Louise.

"Hey Loo, how are you today?" Puck leaned against the desk as Louise looked up.

"Oh Noah, hello, I'm fine and yourself?" She asked, using an obvious flirty tone

_I still got it_, Puck thought to himself

"Oh you know, just wandering. It's my lunch hour and I was wondering if I could talk to Figgins" Puck ran his finger over the desk

"I don't know Noah, he is with someone right now and I don't think he wants' someone standing outside his office" Louise's breathing became shallow as Puck looked into her eyes "ok" She said breathlessly "go ahead"

Puck smirked; he still had the flirtatious magic he was famous for. He came to a halt outside of Figgins door, he moved a bit closer and took a seat on the floor s he could hear better, but it was still a bit muffled

"What do you mean…..Beth…..she's lying" Puck could hear Shelby saying, even from the little he heard he knew this probably had something to do with Quinn

"I'm sorry….. Can't….remove…..home" Puck could barely hear, but he knew the voice wasn't Figgins, it was another man.

Shelby ran out of Figgins office, passing Puck by completely on her way out. Puck stood up quickly and ran after her. Shelby didn't stop running until she was at her car in the teacher's parking lot.

"Shelby." Puck said as he came to a stop next to her "What's wrong?"

Shelby was sobbing so hard that she could barely speak, so Puck pushed her face into his shoulder and let her cry. Once she got her breathing and crying under control she began to tell Puck about what happened.

"CPS wants the take Beth until they investigate me"

"You didn't do anything, you're an amazing mother" Puck didn't understand what was happening

"Quinn told them that I abuse her, physically and verbally. I would never…" Shelby started to cry again, Puck just held her and whispered into her hair.

"It's ok Shelby, we can get thought this, I'm here for you…. No matter what" they stood together in the deserted teachers parking lot for what seemed like forever.

"Puck will you come back to the house with me, I have to get Beth ready for them to…. Take her" Shelby had a hard time choking out the last word.

"Anything you need Shelby, I'm here"

…

Twenty minutes later Puck and Shelby were entering the apartment, Puck was carrying her. CPS had instructed Shelby to pick Beth up from daycare and have her ready for them to get her by 4. Puck put Beth in her crib and returned out the Shelby who was pulling a diaper bag out of the closet.

"What do you need from me?" Puck asked coming up behind her

Shelby turned and walked towards the kitchen table, putting the bag on it.

"Pack her bottles and her pacifier" Shelby said as she went towards Beth's room, she emerged with a few outfits and she put them on top of the stuff Puck had packed.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and Shelby went to answer, she was barely holding it together. A police officer entered along with a suited man and they walked into the living room before turning to Shelby

"We are ready for her" the suited man said, Shelby lost it, she had a full on breakdown in the middle of the room

"I'll get her" Puck said, his voice barely above a whisper.

We walked into Beth's room and picked her up, before turning back to the living room he kissed Beth on the cheek and she giggled. He took a deep breath and reentered the living room; Shelby was sitting on the couch now, the cheeks stained with mascara. Puck reluctantly handed Beth over and handed off her bag to the police officer. They were halfway out the door when Shelby realized Beth didn't have her favorite toy, she picked it up and charged towards them

"Wait, Beth doesn't have Bear" Shelby handed the toy to her daughter and gave her another kiss "mommy loves you" she whispered.

Beth was gone after that, Shelby ran to the window and stood looking down well after the car was gone. She then went speechlessly into the kitchen to get a glass of wine before she went to her room. Puck wasn't sure what to do, should he leave? Should he wait? He decided the latter and waited a bit before entering Shelby's room to check on her. Once inside Puck discovered her in the fetal position, her pillow soaked with tears. Puck questioned what he was about to do but he did it anyway. He climbed into bed with Shelby and wrapped his arm around her, and rather then push him away she held his hand that was draped over her stomach. They laid like that for a while and it just felt so right, they were totally silent until Shelby broke it

"Noah" Shelby turned over in order to face him, their faces were inches apart "thank you, for everything, I think… I think I might" she couldn't say it but Puck had a good idea what she was trying to say.

"You need someone Shelby, especially now…. I'm here, I don't care what happened in the past, and I will always be here" Puck looked into her eyes

"Noah, I…." she was silenced by Puck being pressed to hers, it wasn't a rough kiss, it was a sweet passionate kiss.

They both lay smiling

"Get some sleep" Puck smiled as Shelby began to turn back over

"Noah, will you stay tonight…. The house is so empty without her" a small cry escaped Shelby's throat

"Anything you need" Puck laid back down and wrapped his arm around Shelby protectively.

"Goodnight Noah"

"Goodnight Shelby" Puck said before soon drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: hey guys! This is really late I know but I had a huge paper due for English, but now I'm done with that so my updates will hopefully be more regular… I was thinking about making this a bit darker… what do you guys think of that? Ok tbh I don't like this update much, maybe you guys do, let me know if you do. Quinn is a crazy bitch if you haven't noticed hah, anyway this is short, I'm sorry but…. ENJOY!)**

Puck awoke the next morning feeling more rested then he had the past month. He got out of bed slowly, being sure not to wake Shelby up in the process. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, putting two pieces of bread in the toaster and putting on a pot of coffee. Shelby emerged from the bedroom just as the coffee finished brewing.

"Noah!" her voice sounded startled "I forgot you stayed over last night"

"Coffee?" Puck asked pulling two cups out of the cupboard above his head

"Please, cream and…"

"Two scoops of sugar, I remember from the first time I came over to meet Beth" Puck was smiling as he stirred Shelby's blond coffee

He finished stirring and carried the two cups over to the table and took a seat in the chair across from Shelby. They were silent for a few moments.

"Noah, about last night….." Puck cut Shelby off quickly

"Can I just say something?"

Shelby gave a slight nod

"Seeing Beth being taken away last night was one of the hardest things I've ever had the displeasure of going through. After you locked yourself in your room I cried on the couch until I calmed down enough to check on you. Shelby, I understand why you can't be with me but I know you want to be, you wouldn't have let me spend the night with you if you didn't at least have a little bit of feelings for me. So now I'm at my point, I understand why this can't happen but just know that here, I'll help you get Beth back, I don't care what I have to do"

Puck looked down and the room was dead silent for awhile until Shelby reached her hand out and put it on Puck's. Puck looked up at her, her eyes were closed.

"Noah…." was all Shelby said

They sat in this position for what felt like hours, Puck knew now that all these signs weren't just in his head, and that even though she didn't finish the thought, she felt the same. Shelby Cochran, the mother of his child, loved him too. At that moment, Noah Puckerman was the happiest man alive.

…

A few days later Shelby asked Puck if he wanted to attend the hearing about Beth with her. Puck obviously said yes. That following Saturday they were sitting in a large conference room surrounded by lawyers, CPS officers, and, worst of all, Quinn Fabray. The judge walked in and took a seat and suddenly it was all starting.

"Your honor, my client Miss Fabray is the child's biological mother and states that on an occasion when she was visiting with Miss Cochran and Beth she witnessed both physical and mental abuse by Miss Cochran to Beth" Quinn's lawyer said, Puck recognized him from his cheesy TV commercials.

Shelby sat uncomfortably as her lawyer stood to defend her.

"According to both Miss Cochran and Mr. Puckerman, who is Beth's biological father, Miss Fabray was at the Cochran residence only once and that was while in the presence of Mr. Puckerman, who notes no such events occurred."

Quinn stood up quickly, her chair flying back as she leaned over the table.

"That baby is mine" she screamed before storming out of the room

"Your honor, she is seriously unhinged, she can't raise a baby" Puck said, his lawyer hooting him a look that told him to shut up.

"I'll consider all I've heard and get back to you in a week, until then, the child will remain in the custody of CPS" the judge said quickly before walking to his chambers.

Shelby and Puck quickly exited the court house, avoiding Quinn to their best ability but still that didn't stop her from coming up behind them screaming.

"I WILL GET MY BABY BACK I DON' CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO" she screamed, Shelby quickly got into the car. Puck turned around and confronted her.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray you are seriously unhinged, you think after that scene you will ever see Beth again? Think again honey, you will never get that little girl." Puck grabbed her shoulders "You. Need. Help."

Quinn quickly turned and ran away, sticking her middle finger in the air as she did.

Shelby dropped Puck off at his house and he called up Finn and Blaine to apologize for canceling game night the previous night. Puck didn't intend on them coming over but before he knew it Blaine and Finn were at the door, surprisingly, they were more interested in hearing what happened at the hearing then playing Halo.

"So what happened?" Blaine asked, flopping down on a bean bag chair with a coke.

"Quinn lost it in the room and stormed out, the judge will have a verdict in a week, it looks good for us as of now" Puck nodded

"Well that's good, Quinn has gone crazy since Shelby came back, giving her a baby would be extremely irresponsible." Finn said sincerely.

They played for hours, until Finn had to meet Rachel for a study date and Blaine had a Kurt fashion show ahead of him. Puck decided he would call up Shelby and see what she was doing. The phone rang a few times and then to Puck's surprise a man picked up

"Hello" the man said in a husky voice.

"Oh, um, I must have the wrong number; I'm looking for Shelby Cochran"

"She's in the shower, can I take a message?" he asked as if it were normal for him to answer her phone.

"Just tell her to call Noah when she's done.. One more thing, can I ask who you are?" Puck asked hopeful

"Shelby's boyfriend" was all the man could say before Puck hung up the phone and threw it across the room.


End file.
